Hogwarts Pranksters
by Alex16
Summary: Lily, James, Remus, Sirius going to a new adventure with some other new characters with them. Find out who are they and how they solve for their adventures and stuff. Please review ^.~ alot . R&R .


Hogwarts Pranksters

By Alex

Chapter1: Back to School

On an early morning, James and his friends going to platform nine and three quarters. While going towards the platform they moved one by one, passing through the wall, between the platforms nine and ten. They bought some food and candies before going to the train (as usual). They met Lily's friends while they're on vacation last week. Obviously Nicolle and Noelle are twins, they've met Lily before the day of classes in their neighborhood. Nicolle and Noelle have been to a school named Shimfremels. It is a school where witches go and has no wizards. 

"OK! New students come in, we are going to the place," said Haurdy, their keeper.

"Hi there Haurdy! How are you now?" James said waving to him. "And by the way…where's Hagrid?"

"Oh, James, I'm fine and he's fine also he just had a little vacation…maybe he will be back after two long days. Oh you have your friends with you!" He said winking at him.

"Of course, we all go together, remember!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Ah right." Haurdy said thinking not. "OK now we're leaving, you don't want the train to leave without you." He said laughing.

While on the train they met the twins sitting at the big room at the train with no other companies. 

"Hey Nicolle where do you reckon Lily is?" Noelle asked worrying.

"Huh? Ah, I don't know." She started worrying too.

In the meantime Lily with her friends saw the two sitting there alone. "Hey come on guys I want you to meet someone or sometwo or, I just want you to meet…" She said coming towards the door of the room of the twins. "Hi Nicolle, Noelle!" She said with a surprise for the two of them.

"Oh Lily how nice to meet you again!" Noelle said happily.

"Um…Lil who are these people with you?" Nicolle asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot, Nicolle, Noelle these are my friends, James, Sirius and Remus. Um, guys these are Nicolle and Noelle, the twins I'm talking to you about."

"Oh, A pleasure to meet you guys." The two said shaking hands.

"Back to school!" The four of them said.

*****

At the school they are about to start sorting 1st years and other new students. 

"Now we must start to sort you to the four different houses, this house that you're going to is to serve as your house and even as your family. These houses are the following: you are to be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the last Slytherin. You can earn points by doing great things to this school and not by breaking rules." She said looking seriously at them. "And the house with the highest points will be the winner of the Inter-House Championship. Now shall we begin the sorting!" Professor Maclourendia explained to them. "Oh I forgot to tell you my name, it is Professor Leona Maclourendia. I am the head of Gryffindor." 

"Attention students we will have some new students coming to our school, so you might as well welcome them and maybe one of them will be your friend, someday. For you new students you are very welcome here. Now proceed!" Dumbledore announced.

After the sorting hat sang his song the first new student was called in front of all the others.

"Danielle Kother!" Professor Maclourendia called. She put the sorting hat on his head.

"Hum...you must be…HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat shouted, then everyone clapped.

"Next! Christopher Leonen!" Professor Maclourendia called, putting the hat on him.

"AH…SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

"Charu Nazi!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Spouted the hat.

"Tom Riddle!"

"You…a very naughty boy ay?" whispered the hat to Riddle. "YOU MUST BE PLACED IN…SLYTHERIN!"

"Ryan Riffler!"

"YOU ARE TO BE RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat.

And the process continued until the last students that remained unsorted were the twins.

"OK now the last are you two. First, Nicolle!" Professor Maclourendia called.

"I THINK YOU MUST GO TO Slytherin?" the hat said, bluffing.

_No_, Lily thought.  

"NO, NOT THERE YOU MUST BE¾" A silent pause. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" The sorting hat shouted. Then everyone clapped for her.

The same process then was done to Noelle.

"NOW THE FEAST BEGINS!" Dumbledore shouted.

The feast was a great success. Every one was amazed by the food that appeared in front of their eyes. Then everyone started eating.

"Hey Lil' what a cool school you have here! I'm glad that our parents sent us here. Thanks to that owl of yours." Nicole said, and then bit a large chicken leg.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for you Lil, we would have gone to Danielle's school." Noelle said, scooping  soup with a tiny spoon.

"Guys come here except you two, this is an important meeting." Sirius said with mouth full of rice.

"Hey Lil' are those two going to join our group?" Rem said peeking at the twins.

"Yeah, what do you think?" James asked the group.

While thinking hard, then they looked at each other, smiled and all of the sudden there came an answer that said "yes".

"Yahoo! You two, you're hired to our group. Would you two like that?" Sirius asked, face to face with them.

"What do you think sis'?" Noelle asked.

 "Le'me reckon it first, well we have to plan for it." Nicolle joked. "What do ya think?" she whispered to Noelle laughing.

"Well I don't think so." Noelle said thinking. "Um…OK!"

"OK you're now official members of our club." Lily said giving them the tattoo symbol. 

After the ceremony their head boy Percious Troy guided them to their dormitory.

"OK First years, come on here upstairs, come on hurry up. There are some other students waiting to go up." Percious said from the seventh year Gryffindor. "Now in going up you must be very careful. These stairs are always changing places and sometimes they also disappear." He warned the students.

The new students and the first years were amazed at the things that happen to this school. And then everybody said wow on what they had seen. 

"Cool!" Nicolle exclaimed.

"Yeah, _fantastic_." Noelle whispered to her sis in awed wonder.

While going up, Sirius picked a chocolate frog in his pocket then open it then he placed the frog on Noelle's hair.

On the other hand Noelle felt a tingling on her head then the frog jumped to her hand after she saw it came a silent pause¾ "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Noelle and everyone stared at her. She felt embarrassed then cried on Nicolle's uniform.

"Who did that?" Percious said, looking at Sirius. "Uh uh uhh you're not going anywhere."

Then came Professor Maclourendia, she saw what was happening. "Sirius! Minus two points for you."

"But, but¾" Sirius said.

"No buts." Professor Maclourendia said going to the office.

"Now thanks to you!" Percious said. "OK, ignore him. Let's proceed."

"Now, now whose fault is it?" Lily said talking to Sirius.

"Well I'm sorry." Sirius said. "Fine!" he said leading a hand to Noelle. 

"Yeah you must do that." Lily said.

*****

"Now this will be the Gryffindor dormitory and you must not go to other dormitories or else have a detention." Percious said. 

"Password?" The lady with white dress and with a white puddle asked.

"Chicken fricousious!" Percious said.

"You can enter." The lady said.

"The girls' dorm will be over the right corner and the boys will be at the left. OK is that clear?" Percious said to them.

*****

"Come here!" Lily said, showing them the girls' dorm.

And while the three boys are going to their dorm…Mr. Pettigrew had entered.

"H-h-hi guys. How's summer?" Peter said to them.

"Oh who's talking now…" Sirius said to the two whispering sarcastically."Well were _fine_ thank you for your care."

"Oh yah…we're fine." Remus said.

"So…where going…see yah around _stupid_!" James said not thinking what he's saying.

"What!" Peter said with a stern look at James.

"Oh it's nothing I just said…how stupid _Sirius _is." Looking at Sirius with a sign of saying "peace man!"              

****

"Whose stupid ay James?" Sirius is looking to James just like he's going to eat him.

"Wow!"

"Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Sirius said. "Arrrrffffffff!"

"Down you dusty dog you!" Remus said.

"And why?" Sirius said eying up with them.

"Hey! Guys wait listen to me first. Well we must sleep for tomorrow right so to our first lessons. Sleep tight people!" Percious said announcing to them.

"Oh fine going to sleep so _early_." Said Sirius.

****

While in the girls dorm...Nicolle and Noelle are always playing catch the moon before they go to sleep.

"Nicolle, Noelle you can not play with that in this kind of time." Lily whispered to them.

"Why not?" they both say.

"Because…you might hit somebody and we are going to lose points here." 

"Oh yeah?" Nicole said throwing the moon to Mirchan.

"I got it!" Noelle, running and shouting with a low voice.

 "Here catch!" Noelle said throwing the moon to Lily.

"OK now sleep!" Said Lily pointing the moon at them.

"OK, OK fine we're going to sleep!" Nicolle said. "I hate first classes."

"Yeah, we all hate it!" Lily said to them then they fell asleep.

****

Rise of the early sun came many owls (or as I say mail is coming) then gave each other a letter. Food comes and classes go on.

"As I say we all hate first day of classes," Lily reminded them.

"Hey Lil look who's coming!" Sirius said whispering to Lily.

"Oh no! Not Malfoy," Lily said hiding on Nicolle's robes.

"Who's Mafloy I mean Malfoy?" Nicolle said wondering.

"Malfoy is a lover of Lil…" Remus said.

"Yeah he loves Lil so if he touches our Lil…"James said.

"Well He can't cuz he is always in a wrong time!" Remus said with a big laugh.

"Why is it a wrong time?" asked Nicolle curiously.

Sirius answered at once. "Yeah cuz James will get jealous, and you wouldn't want Malfoy with his face all swollen in our first class…I mean, we'd all like that very much, so go ahead James—"

"What are you saying, I'm going to get jealous?" James told him furiously. 

"Because it's true," Sirius replied matter-of-factly.

"And why would I be stupid enough to be like that?" James retorted.

Malfoy started to walk toward them, staring at Lily, and as he passed, he winked. Lily pretended that she didn't see him, which only caused Malfoy to laugh.

"Look, James, Malfoy just winked at your girl—"

"She is not my girl!" James shouted at him, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…Anyway, you better kick his ass quick, he's heading for the Slytherin table already." Sirius pointed across the Hall.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort! Why should I?" James asked, annoyed.

Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, and then he started to sing in a soft voice, "James and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I—"

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily hissed, her face turning red. 

"S-S-I-N-G," Sirius continued louder, ignoring her.

"That's it," James said, getting out his wand and pointing it at Sirius. _"Stalleno!"_

"First comes love, then comes—" Nicolle and Noelle started giggling at him. "Hey what are you laughing at—argh!" He looked behind him and saw a horse's tail protruding from his bottom. "James, I'll kill you!!!"

The Slytherins howled with laughter. "You traitor! You're siding with them! You-you…put me right! I swear I'll—"

_"Reegressio!" _James interrupted, and the tail disappeared. Sirius sighed in relief before exploding at him.

"What did you do that for?!" he yelled at his friend.

"Take back what you said," James said smugly, "or I'll transfigure you into a platypus."

A look of horror spread on Sirius' face and he went down on his knees, clasping his hands at James. "Oh no, please don't turn me into an ugly freak of nature, Your Highness, master of transfiguration…OK, I take it back, you don't like Lil, you hate her guts, you think she's ugly and when you look at her you just want to hex her into a duck—"

"_What? _James wouldn't do that to me, you idiot!" Lily said, and she punched the top of Sirius' head, because he was still kneeling on the floor.

"OUCH! Why are you all ganging up on me?" Sirius whined. Remus started to tiptoe away from the group, who had acquired quite a number of spectators since they were shouting at the top of their lungs in front of everybody. 

James saw him at the corner of his eye and grabbed the back of his robes. "And where do you think you're going? Don't you want to join in the fun?"

"Yeah, Rem, you're no fun," Sirius chimed in. 

"N-no I'm not! It's just that I'm not in the mood to be in the center of attention right now, what with August's full moon just passing…" He said it in a low voice that only Sirius and James could hear. Their faces suddenly filled with sympathy and James said, "All right Rem, let's just go over to the Gryffindor table and eat…"

Lily, Nicolle and Noelle followed them, looking at each other curiously. What was that about? One minute they were playing around, the next they looked all serious and grave.

Lily shrugged when Nicolle asked her. "Ah, don't mind them, all boys are weirdos, you know? Come on, let's eat some breakfast before class…"

Nicolle and Noelle both groaned after Lily's reminder. School was a bummer, but at least they had friends like the marauders to make it more fun.

A/N – Hey! Tell me what do you think about my story…or else I will not continue writing my second chapter.^_^ Well just r&r thanx . 


End file.
